Story of Two Loves BY: Killer Kindel
by Killerkindel
Summary: A story im trying to write and trying to figure out how to continue updates to come with chapters after i get some review
1. Prolog

**Story of Two Loves**

 **BY: Killer Kindel**

This story takes place about 300 years ago, when people and nature were one with each other and lived in harmony. But at the same time there were people that believe they should control the world and the life of others and nature. So mankind and nature band together to take back from the evil from people who wish to harm the world and their story follows a wolf named Crimson of the sun, a young wolf who is in love with a beautiful wolf named Luna of the moon but as fate may have it they were separated in their youth by the ones who want to harm both mankind and nature.

Also there was another set of youth in this tale and they are known as the mankind of this story yet same story as the nature wolves but more tragic. This young man named Joseph of the guardians who must help his partner Crimson find his love as well as his own. Luna meets her partner Amanda the lost maiden whom the guardians must protect from all evil yet got captured in some what of the same way as Luna. **_Now you know the main people and wolves of the story,there are more than just them but you will find out more in the story I don't want to spoil it for you just yet so enjoy. This for the most part is part of my life and how it came to be with my love or lost my love._**

This story takes place in the land is know as **Mu**. With this being said both Joseph And Crimson both have mystical powers that most people don't have. Joseph who controls the power of wind and Crimson who controls the power of nature these two will be a force to be reckoned with. Luna who use the power of light and Amanda who use the power of water will be a good aid to each other as they try to keep one another safe until Joseph and Crimson can save them. What will happen in this story of love will they find one another or will their love be broken forever?

How will Joseph and Crimson both make it to the place to save their love's? Will the two make their peace with each other if something happens or will they end up killing each other in the end? What will happen with Amanda and Luna will they stay alive long enough for the boys to save them or will they die? Or will the girls end up facing the same end as the boys when they meet? Who knows what will happen? Read on and you will find out if pain take place or happiness happens.


	2. Characters Bio (will edit)

**Characters Bio**

Joseph The Guardian  
Age: 25  
Height: 5'11"  
Sex: Male  
D.O.B: Aug. 5th  
Mythical powers: Wind And Spirit magic  
Summary: Joseph Is a young adult who makes his way in life by protecting others and when he finds out his best friend Crimson is in trouble he rushes off to help him not knowing what's going on with his own trouble. He soon finds out when the two join up that his own love is taken away as well has his friend Crimsons love is taken from him. They both set off to save one anothers love as they face hardships on the way and find new friends and foes to help and stop them. Josephs Power of wind helps him feel where his enemies are but not all the time he's still training to control it.

Crimson of The Sun  
Age: 5(wolf years 25)  
Height: Unknow  
Sex: Male (Wolf)  
D.O.B: Aug. 5th  
Mythical powers: Nature and Solar Fire  
Summary: Crimson is a young wolf that has his eyes set of a beautiful young wolf named Luna. Yet he soon finds out that his love is tron it to pieces when he see his love taken from him. Unable to do anything he call out to his friend Joseph to help him. Joseph soon rushes to help him not knowing what's happening as he set off to help hi friend. Blessed by the sun this wolf is known for his ability to control nature itself. Not knowing his own powers strength he use them to help his friend and him out to find the love of his life not knowing that theres someone else there that he wouldn't expect.

Luna of The Moon  
Age: 5 ( Wolf years 25)  
Height: Unknow  
Sex: Female (Wolf)  
D.O.B: Dec. 21st  
Mythical powers:  
Summary: Luna a young wolf praised by the moon granted powers benowsted to man said to be the control of all mankind and nature itself . Little is know about this wolf yet the one that falls for her is a young wolf known as Crimson of The Sun. She is soon snatched up in front of her lover's eyes. As she taken away from him she see him get hurt as they flee with her in hand.

Amanda The Lost Maiden  
Age: 25  
Height: 5' 6"  
Sex: Female  
D.O.B: September 3  
Mythical powers: Water  
Summary: As traveling this Maiden is captured by some people or so she thought it was people that have taken her away she realized that her Love Joseph is nowhere to be found. Amanda soon finds herself in the hands of the of evil imprisoned with her childhood friend Luna not knowing what has happened. Her powers of Water have healing properties that can heal any wound but not all . She was on a journey to learn how to make her powers more useful than healing it self.

Jon The Master of Hand to Hand Combat  
Age: 24  
Height: 6' 5"  
Sex: Male  
D.O.B: Aug. 6th  
Mythical powers: Spirit magic and Earth  
Summary: Born from a different family Jon has somewhat of the same history as Joseph but not so much the same being only a day younger than him. Best friends from birth and best friends till this day they make a great team to be reckoned with. Not much is to be said about this young man since he's a Master of Hand to Hand Combat, and a powerful user of Earth and Spirit magic. Fate has this young man in a mess traveling the world from time to time to to better his skills, he finds himself coming back to the same place as Joseph aiding him in his times of need even when Joseph finds himself unable to control what will happen with his powers.

Ralic Master of Weapons/Tactics  
Age: 24  
Height: 5' 2"  
Sex: Male  
D.O.B: May 20th  
Mythical powers: Master of weapons and Summoner of weapons  
Summary: This man travels across the land looking for new and better ways to use the weapons he carries. Only few things can be said about this man he is one of a kind not only able to use any weapon but having the ability to summon more to his side at will. He keeps to himself since he likes to travel alone, but he makes an encounter with a pair of wolves. Befriending the wolves he makes his journey with the two till one day they get separated.

Anbaru Master of Fire/Teacher of Elements  
Age: 28  
Height: 5' 2"  
Sex: Female  
D.O.B. March 21  
Mythical powers: Master of Fire and Teacher of all Elements  
Summary: Anbaru the Master of Fire and Teacher of Elements lives in the Land of Mu, the town called Ladrones. Also Living in the town as the only doctor around that can cure any ailment.

Tsu Animasi Elemental Master/Claymore Grand Master Guardian  
Age: 24  
Height: 5' 9"  
Sex: Female  
D.O.B. May 22  
Mythical powers: Master of Elements (mostly Ice and Lighting)/Claymore Grand Master waelder for the Guardians (able to enchant fire,ice, and lighting elements into claymore)  
Summary: Mastered the elements at a young age, wields a heavy blade that not most can't use, combines the elements at her will with her claymore to surprise her enemies. She joined the guardians with Joseph as a childhood friend to get stronger to protect what she cares most about. She joins Joseph and his Wolf companion Crimson on their journey to aid them in any way she can. Unbenounced to the boys she was ordered to help them out by the guardians higher ups to keep on eye on them both and to help them where she can.

Luna the {Human version Wolf}

Age: NA

Height: 5ft

Sex: F

D.O.B: May 27th

Mythical Powers: Nature, Light ( Lunar light to be excit/ Moon magic)

Summary:

Two Luna's entails why both she and the lost maiden get captured

How did Human Luna come to be?

Brought into the world from a different dimension. She was the bad maiden in dimension


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **The Land of Mu**_

We start this tale in the land of Mu, not much is know about this land except the fact that people and nature are at war with each other. As the war rages on there are a set of lovers that are soon taken from their land and forced to find each other. Joseph a Guardian is being trained to protect others with this powers that he found out several months ago that he had. The wind is a strong element that is hard to control and Joseph is taking in as much as he can before he can become a full fledge guardian. Just as he training he thinks back to when he found out about his powers.

"Joseph I'm sorry but i have bad news for you." said one of the guardian masters. Joseph looks up.

"What is it?" Joseph ask.

"I'm sorry but your parents are dead they were killed in the war protecting their troops." say the guardian master.

Joseph having a look of horror and shock in his face walks away from his where he was standing. about 20 feet from where he was standing he stops and hits the floor with his knees and soon something amazing happens. The wind starts to pick up and surrounds him. Not knowing what he's doing Joseph is in a rage of anger and doesn't know that he's controlling the Wind with his anger starts to swing and the wind follows the same path as his swing. The guardian jumps out of the way of the stream of wind slicing the ground where he stands not knowing Joseph has this power pulls his weapon out ready to attack yells,

"Joseph calm down there's no need to be angry with me or anyone around here its not our fault that they're gone they died protecting lives like they wanted u need to calm down or i will have to do something i don't want to!"

Joseph Staring at the guardian master with a look of rage says,

"Leave me alone this is not right that i have to live and they have to die i don't care what you can do to me you're not going to stop me from getting revenge on what i lost!"Yells back with tears in his eyes. As Joseph counties to attack the guardian master, no one see's the person coming up slowly in the distance.

"Joseph's attacks are getting stronger." Thinks the guardian master.

"AHHH!" Yells Joseph as he hits the ground with a loud thud onto the floor. Just at the moment the guardian master sees an opening he stops himself from attacking when he sees Joseph knocked out cold all of a sudden. Questioning what just happened the guardian master looks up from where Joseph lays and says "Who are you?" Looking at the stranger standing above Joseph.

"My name?" questions the young man to the guardian master.

"Yes, tell me or I will strike you where you stand." in a low growling voice the master said. The young man stands stern looking at the guardian master.

"Im..." Just as he was about to speak he's interrupted by Joseph grabbing his leg stopping him as he's talking.

"Why did u have to hit me so hard Jon?" rising from the ground grabbing his head in pain.

"Well if i didn't stop you, you would've killed the guardian master here. He was about to try and hit you're vulnerable spot so i took the liberty of knocking you out before he did something he would regret." Says Jon.

The guardian master now confused sits there and waits for the boys to remember he was their clearing his throat.

"Ahem." Both boys look at the master standing their annoyed with them both and still confused as to why Joseph has this new strange powers.

"Now Joseph where did u learn to use that power?" questions the master. Not aware of what he had done yet looks around and see several slashes on the ground. Confused asks his brother and the master,

"What happened here, and what power?"

Both the master and Jon look at each other asking the same question in their heads,

"Does he not know what happened?" Joseph stares blanking at them waiting for someone to answer.

"Ok joe" says jon. "You just used the element of the wind just now, did you not know you were using it?"

Joseph shakes his head saying "No". Thinking to himself, Joseph tries to remember what had happened and says,

"All i remember was that the master came to me telling me some bad news and after that i don't remember anything i just blacked out." Joseph now with the shocked look on his face says, " Really!?" Try's to use the power he was told about and fails miserably and only getting the cool breeze that the Mu land gives off. Annoyed now looks to his master and says,

" Master teach me how to use this new power i have and let me become a guardian just like my parents."

With a look of shock on the guardian masters face now thinking to himself, "This boy really wants to learn how to control the wind, that's impossible there's no way anyone can use that was it just my imagination or was did this really happen. With any luck he might be the one that we all been waiting for. And to want to join the ranks of what his parents did at a young age i'm amazed."

The Guardian master sits for minute thinking if this is a good idea and finally says,

" Ok Joseph I'll teach you how to become a guardian but as for the wind you must learn how to use that you're self. But we will try to help as much as we can as a Guardian Master we teach those who have the will to protect others just as we do. Just know this isn't going to be easy training you this young, but i see in ur eyes you have something you want to protect."

Not knowing what the master just said on the last few words he said Joseph was happy and anxious about this training and couldn't wait to become a guardian.

"Now Joseph listen well" starts the Guardian master, " repeat after me, I take this sword and shield in hand and will protect the ones i love and care for ,protect the ones in need , and take the lives of no one that is my own, I Joseph hereby pledge to become a one with the ways of sword and shield and use them as an extension of my arms not as weapons but tools to guide me to victory."

As the master finished what he said Joseph holds his hands up high near the sword and shield he takes and repeat the oath word for word. The master pleased with Joseph now looks at him and says,

"You're training starts in one week take the sword and shield i gave you and practice well for when i come back we will start."

As Joseph start to fade back into reality he remembers he was training and seeing his body reaction without him knowing and thinking to himself as his training stops,

"Wow that was 8 years ago today that i learned about my new powers... But why now, am I remembering that now?"

Looking around Joseph hears in the distance,

"Good job Joseph that was gart work their blocking his attack." says the guardian master.

Joseph turns to him and half cocks smiles and says to him,

"Um I think my body was moving on its own sir, don't know what but i was remembering what happened 8 years ago when you came to tell me what happened to my parents."

The masters went from a smile to a frown instantly when he heard what Joseph said.

"Now what would u bring that up when u just did something good," the master sighs slightly,

"O well thats the past now lets go in and get you cleaned up and ready for you final test in 2 days... Wait one more though just came to me why not try that power of yours. That will greatly improve your chances of passing if you can control that power." Joseph smiled greatly as he looked back at the master,

"Ok master, but just so long as you're my opponent."

The master looked slightly shocked he asked but gets up slowly and says,

"Ok but no holding back got it you gotta come at me full force to make sure we know its not just some fluke."

Joseph agrees and gets ready to face off his master. In that instant the master come full force at Joseph with his sword ready, all of a sudden the power Joseph has been training to use kicks in suddenly and blast the master flying backwards leaving a trail from where he was lunched in the air, shattering the sword his master was using and cracking the shield the master lands on his feet after a backflip but falls to his he looks up at Joseph and says,

"That was perfect just do that and you're going to pass with flying colors."

As the two set off to the commons they noticed that Joseph had something following him about 5 feet behind them.

"What is that Joseph?" the master ask wipering in Joseph's ear. Joseph looks behind him and starts at the thing behind him.

"I think its a wolf." the wolf just stops in its tracks as he hears Joseph says its a wolf. This wolf color is the same color as the sun at dawn,

"Is that color crimson?" ask Joseph.

"I think you're right Joseph I believe that is the crimson color its the same as the sun i think" corrected the Master to Joseph.

"But why a wolf here of all places? Aren't they supposed to be rare to see nowadays? "asked Joseph calmly. Joseph turns around slowly and leans over and justers the wolf over to him.

The wolf starts to come closer towards the Master and Joseph. As the wolf gets closer to Joseph the wind starts to pick-up and startles the wolf. The Master looks at Joseph and says

"calm down Joseph you're wind is scaring him."Joseph calms down his powers and gestures the wolf to come closer again.

The wolf doesn't at first but then slows goes willing again and then lets Joseph pat its head .

"See Master they aint that bad of a creature." says Joseph to his Master. "I wasn't thinking ..." The master stops what he was going to say cause the wolf started to speak,

"You must be Joseph of the wind, if so i'd like to ask you a favor if i may." Says the wolf to Joseph.

The master confused and has a shocked look on his face just stands there trying to figure out how and why the wolf just talked.

"I know wolfs our sacred animals but none that i know that can talk like this one and so sophisticated ."Thinks the master to himself.

"Wow a talking wolf." says Joseph, "What is it that you would like Mr. Wolf." The wolf responded with,

"Please call me Crimson, and i would like to ask you if i could train with you to learn something about this new power i just received." The master whispered in Joseph ear,

" I think this might be a good thing Joseph he might come in handy some day."

So Joseph agreed to the wolf Crimson and took him with him and the next few days went by like they were nothing with the new companion. Just as the third day came Joseph was ready to take his test for the guardians. Crimson asked Joseph,

"What's so important about this test of yours? Why do you need to prove yourself to them if you're strong by yourself without their help." Joseph Responded calmly,

"Yes i may be strong but its my choice to make and this is the path i chose so i'm doing what i feel is best for me and the ones i care about, and that includes you Crimson."

Crimson not showing much shock he looked at Joseph and was more curious than before about this test he has to take.

"Why does your Master say you have to use your wind to pass?" Ask Crimson calmly.

Joseph shrugged "Don't know why but if it helps me out and helps me protects others i'll use what i can to make people understand how i feel."

After that Joseph started to get ready to go. As the both of them set off to the guardian's headquarters they take in the view of lushes land known as Mu. Mu Is a land of many mystery, no one know yet what's lyes upon the land of uncharted territory.

"So Crimson where were you before you found me? And what made you decide on wanting to train and join me in my quest?" Ask Joseph.

As the thought passed through Crimsons mind he thinks back to when he first got his powers...


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Blazing Sun and The Glittering Moon Light**_

One Late morning the sun was just just coming up and two young wolves were happily playing around in the moon and sun's rays. Needless to say they were unaware of what was about to happen to them, "Crimson can i ask you why do you love me so much" Luna asked Crimson as they take their rest in the shade of a the willow tree that lies in the middle of Natures forest. Natures forest is a luscious green place that has many animals, mostly proned to have scared wolves in this forest yet not many live here any more for mankind drove them out with their wild intentions to take down the forest since this part of the land held most of the wildlife that would said to be the best of its kind. Crimson stares at Luna and responds, "I Love you for who you our and for what u do to make me happy. I can't stop loving you for the fact that i want to be with you forever and ever no matter what happens i'll stay by your side," Luna starts to cry cause she knew that her one and only love Crimson was telling her the truth.

Just at the moment when both sunlight and moonlight met they noticed something strange about the air and the wind stopped blowing. At that moment they both knew something was up and need to get ready for any that was about to come at them. Needless to say the threat that they sinced was closer than they thought. This unknown force made the surrounding area that they were in glow with a mystery the light got brighter they both seen each other in the light and seen that one had a light of red and a light of blue not knowing was what was going on they tryed to get near each other and protect one another. As they got closer they were forced back by the unknown danger. The light engulfed the both of them and when the light faded they had changed not knowing what had happened they start to head out the nearest exit out of the forest trying to get away from whatever was chasing them.

"Luna our you all right?" Asked Crimson as he pants from running all that way from the forest and not stopping. Luna looks back at Crimson trying to catch her breath. "Yes...I'm... Fine..." Says Luna out of breath. Finally settling down from that long a panicking event they decided to take a rest in the open field of Mu, "What was that light Crimson? I've never seen anything like it before, have you?" Asked Luna as they lay next to each other. "If i knew i would tell you." Replied Crimson. "I think we'll be safe here for now lets take some time and rest for the sun to come up and then we'll find someplace safe to stay." At that moment Crimson started to notice how much Luna shined in the light of the moon, "You're as beautiful as ever tonight my lunar wolf." Committed Crimson to Luna as she lay next to him.

As the two start to cuddle with each other they have no clue what's going on around them or happening to them at that moment. The morning sun rises and about half way through it rising the two set off into the sun rise."Crimson where are we going to go now that our forest has been taken over by some unknown force that we can't see? Asked Luna with a tear in her eye. Crimson thinks to himself for a few minutes about a place that he had heard the other wolves talking about being a majestic place that they said could help their time of need.

"What was that place called ?" Crimson asks himself. When looking for the town of Ladrones look for a crystal that is green in color. A very odd looking rock this rock is called a Olivine Crystal. When found this crystal will lead you to the very place you're looking for. Crimson had the thought flashed through his mind as they were walking and remembered it was South of the forest that they had just left. " I know where we're going now, lets go Luna." Crimson says to Luna with a smile on his face.

The two start heading south from the forest and on their way to their new destination. About a half a days walk they start to notice things different about them self. Crimson himself had this ability to listen to the surrounding nature and use the suns ray to his advantage still not knowing how to use them. He tries his best to use the suns rays, but with no luck gets barely a spark of ray to fire from his sides. Luna jumps back when she sees this happens and for some odd reason she make a barrier around her. "Crimson what are you doing?" Luna Snapped at Crimson not knowing that the barrier was around her. "I don't know, what's that surrounding you Luna?" Asked Crimson Calmly to her as she now seeing that shes being protected by something. "It looks like some kind a of barrier i think its made out of light." Luna said in shock. Luna calms down and the barrier disappears and she thinks to herself, "I wonder if i can do that at any given time?" So she tries it again and fails but she did see it start to form and keeps trying till she gets it right. "Crimson i want to try something keep trying to do that sun ray thing and see if u can hit me don't hold back ." Demanded Luna to Crimson.

Still trying to get his new found powers to work he looks up at her and says, "What!? Why do u want me to do that to you? I would feel bad if i hurt you." Said Crimson to Luna. She smiles and says, "come on it's not like i'm asking you to kill me I just want to see if this works." Now pointing at the barrier around her when she says that to him. " Fine but if this ends bad i'm not going to forgive my self." Said Crimson. At that moment Crimson tries several times to fire the suns rays at her and on the tenth try gets it to work . He missed of course and her getting mad at him says, " why did u miss?" Crimson looking half relieved he missed and confused when she ask him that says to her, "fine i'll do it again but don't expect me to do this again."

Crimson take careful aim and yeals, "Solar Ray,AHH!" Firing the ray at her Luna preps herself for the impact. The blast lands contact with the barrier and bounces off it and lands on the ground about ten feet behind her. Crimson confused even more now couldn't think of a word to say when he sees her unharmed, slightly relieved that she was fine finds the words to ask her, "Luna did you just bounce my attack off and send it flying?" Luna looks behind her and sees where the blast had landed and laughs. "Well that went well. Not where i wanted it to land but it works." Replied Luna. Crimson not knowing what she meant by that starts to wonder if she was trying to reflect it back or something.

"So why did u call it Solar Ray Crimson?" Asked Luna trying to make him not wonder any more about what she was trying to do. Crimson wondering the same thing couldn't respond. Off in the distance a wandering traveler sees the blast hits and start to get closer to where he thinks it came from. "It just came to me as i was about to fire the suns rays thats the first set of words that came to my hea..." Crimson stops abruptly. "Someone is coming we need to hide." Crimson said in a rather harsh voice to Luna not knowing she had already sensed the same person coming. They both run behind a big boulder that was off to the side of the path that they were taking to where Crimson believed the town of Ladrones.

The man was walking up and both Luna and Crimson was peaking around the corner and seen that this man was carrying several weapons on his back and his side. The man stopped and sat their for a minutes looking around trying to find out what cause the blast. The man sits down and sets down his weapons upon setting them down the man turns his head towards the boulder that Luna and Crimson were hiding behind. "You can come out i know you're there." Said the man in a loud voice so that the two can hear him. Luna looks at Crimson and ask, " What should we do he knows we're here?"

Crimson makes a decision and walks around the corner slowly ready to attack at any moment in case the man would attack him." Stand down boy there's no need to be hostile with me i'm friendly. I won't harm you or your lady friend over there." Said the man sitting on the ground calmly. Crimson kept his guard up but slowly went near the man and said, " What's you're name, and what's your reasoning for being here?" Demanded Crimson. " My name is Ralic I'm a Master of Weapons nice to meet you young wolf." Said Ralic with a confused look on his face looking at Crimson not knowing if he had be hit by the blast he seen and now seeing things with this wolf talking.

" May i inquire you name my young lad?" Asked Ralic. Crimson introduced himself and singled Luna to come over saying it was safe. " Well who do we got here? My what a beautiful young lass we got here and your fur is glowing like its been recently shined." said Ralic to Luna. "My name is Luna its nice to meet you Ralic, but you still haven't answered our question why are you here? And thank you for the compliment." Replied Luna to Ralic. "Ah I had almost forgot that. I had been traveling and came across a blast when a blast almost hit me out of nowhere so i came to investigate and found you two."

Luna looked a bit embarrassed remembering that she had reflected the blast away that Crimson had shot at her in their test of the barrier. " I'm sorry if that had almost hit you it was intended to be shot back at him but i messed up and threw it back cause the force was too strong." trying to not make eye contact with Crimson as she said that. " I knew it you were trying to hit me with my own blast!" Yelled Crimson now mad at Luna.

Ralic starts to laugh so hard he falls over in pain from laughing too hard and says to the two, " Now thats amusing if i say so myself." Slowly laughing now he gets up and say to Crimson, " If i may can i test this power of yours on?" Crimson shocked shakes his head yes, slightly mad about the fact of what Luna had said gets ready to take his anger out on this stranger named Ralic. Ralic turns around to grab his weapon from his stack of weapons and pulls out two small sabers.

" They look like they can break at any moment Ralic are you sure thats the weapon you want to use?" Commented Crimson slightly laughing at Ralics choice of swords. Ralic just smiled and beckoned Crimson to come at him with all he's got. Crimson now more pissed than ever charges at him with all his might. Swift as the wind Crimson disappear in the blink of an eye Ralic pretending to look around for him gets ready to guard himself from Crimsons attack say, "Come on a trick like this is common, unless you new to this power of yours and don't trust it yet." After a few flashes of coming in and out of sight Crimson went head on towards Ralic. Both collided with each other and made a fierce wave of power. Crimson thought to himself, "This human is powerful, how strong can he be?"

The two struggled for a minute with each others strengths at the moment when they were about to take a draw Crimson remembered he can use that power of the sun to his advantage. Both of the back off with a fierce swing one of claw and the other of blade. At the moment Crimson took his glance off of Ralic singling Luna to get ready he was about to use this new power again just in case it backfires. She understood and got herself ready. " Come on laid I know for a fact thats not all you got I said come at me with all you got!" Yelled Ralic panting. Not knowing what Ralic had just enforced he felt the wind change and at that moment the wind had stopped all together. " This isn't good." Ralic thought to himself.

"Time to finish this little fight Ralic." Crimson said in a harsher voice than before when he last used his solar ray. Ralic looking around for his weapons saw that he had been tricked to leave them from his side. "Good move laid now hit me with all you got." Claimed Ralic. Crimson started to focus all his thoughts into this one blast. Taking careful aim he fires, " SOLAR RAY!" Screamed Crimson. The blast bigger than before Luna makes her barrier strong than ever protecting herself just incase this happens to backfire not taking her eyes off the fight.

Ralic just stands there and lets the blast come to him and takes the two swords and make them into a cross shaped figure."Now thats what i call power but its time to show you why it wont work on me young laid." Ralic claimed calmly. Bracing himself for impact he stands his ground as the force of the blast hits him then the blast come next.

The explosion was bigger than they thought both Luna and Crimson was surprised that the stranger took it head on and now was wondering if he was all right. In front of Crimson sands a thirty foot stack of smoke from the blast that he had released. Waiting for the smoke to clear to make sure that if their was anything left of the stranger that they would berry him for being foolish and corsages.

The smoke cleared after about five minutes and both Luna and Crimson heard coughing. " Well i'm a bit surprised laid that was a hell of a blast you had made." Slightly relieved and confused both Crimson and Luna help the stranger out of the hole from the blast.

" I must say that was one tough fight and I'm hard to impress." Committed Ralic. " But you got a long way to go before you can truly say u our good to protect others like you're young lass over here." Ralic said to Crimson in his ear. Getting back by his weapons he sits down and take a long break from the intense fight that he just had.

He Reaches into his bag that was in the middle of all the weapons and pulls out a smaller bag and says to the two, "Hope you're hungry it's been a long day for me and i'd like to get some food in my stomach." Laying out the food for all three of them to eat. As the three of them eat they start to have a little chat amongst each other. "So i got a question for you Ralic?" Said Crimson. "Ralic glanced over at Crimson and nodded to him as a reply. "Why do you carry so many swords with you? It seems a bit much for one person to carry if you ask me, but this is the first time i came in contact with a human that can take me on." Asked Crimson. Ralic Pondered this for about a min or so and then replied, "I travel with all these weapons so i can use them when I feel its right to use them. Also on the fact of using them I'm a master swordsman traveling to become better with any and all types of weapons."

After about an hour has past they cleaned up their mess and got ready to set on their journey to the town called Ladrones. Unbenounced to them they didn't know that they were being followed by some strange group, just so happens to be the group that ran the wolves out of their forest. As the three of them trained and traveled to the town of Ladrones they found themself in a bit of a rock and a hard place. Just about three days walk to Ladrones they got stuck when the unknown group that had been following them caught them in their night of camp and ambushed them while they slept.

The night silence was sliced away by the scream of help from Luna being dragged away from the camp, "CRIMSON, RALIC HELP ME PLEASE!" Screamed Luna as shes was being dragged away. Crimson waking up after hearing this realizes that he wasn't having a dream it was really happening. "RALIC!" Snarled Crimson trying to wake up Ralic who was in a deeper sleep than before. Ralic waking up slowly looks up at Crimson and says, "what's wrong Crimson why do i feel so heavy?" Neither of them noticed that they were being put to sleep by some powder.

Ralic seeing what it was finally and yelling at Crimson, "GET AWAY FROM THE CAMP ITS SLEEPING POWERED!" Running from the camp only grabbing one sword to use for a fight. But when they got far enough away they realized that the people who had taken Luna was gone already. Crimson now furious and raging starts to take his anger out on anything that came in contact with him he didn't care who it was. "Calm down Crimson we'll find her you just need to calm down." Demanded Ralic. After about Thirty minutes of rage Crimson finally calmed down but not without a price he was weakened from his rampage and rage. "Crimson" yells Ralic but Crimson not able to hear too well fades out and passes out in the middle of the field.

About two weeks had passed and Ralic had taken Crimson to the town called Ladrones, the town that Luna and Crimson was traveling to. Ladrones the town of seas surrounded half by land and half by sea, beautiful all around this town holds a lot of mystery to people who never been here before. The quietness of the town was relaxing. Just as the day was half over in Ladrones Crimson finally awoke from his long sleep. "Ugh... Where am I at?" Asked Crimson slowly getting up from the bed not knowing where he was. "You're in the town Ladrones." Said a small female voice. Crimson Startled and half awake looked at this small woman. Confused as to what he could think of her friendly or foe?


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Ladrones The City of The Olivine Crystal**_

 _ **& The Fire Master Appears?**_

"Keeping your guard up like that won't do you much good here young wolf ." Said the small woman standing at the end of the bed of where Crimson laid. Crimson more awake now seeing that the person he was keeping his guard up against was small and looked unable to do much of anything. Still confused decided to let his guard down for a little bit since he was still out of it from what he could remember had happened. As he went to lay his head back down on the bed he had just remembered what had happened and jumped right back up.

"LUNA, where are you!?" Yelled Crimson. The Small woman came to Crimson when he was about to get up and put her hand on his head , "Calm down little one everything will be all right you friend Ralic when out looking for her." She said softly to him calming him down from his panic. "Who are you?" Asked Crimson as he layed back down. "My name is not important to you right now you need to rest and get your strength back." Said the small mysteries woman. Crimson did as he was told and fell back to sleep.

Ralic comes back from his walk out in the city trying to find info on the people that had attacked them back in the field and came back empty handed. "Anbaru how is he doing?" Said Ralic to the small woman in the room sitting at her desk. "Quite! he's still asleep." Snap Anbaru quietly to Ralic. Ralic startled a bit looked over at Crimson and seen what she was talking about. Taking a slight sigh of relief to Crimson being asleep he then realized that he had remembered hearing something about that he needed to ask Anbaru.

"How much do you know about the art of fire Anbaru?" Asked Ralic. Anbaru look at Ralic and wonder how he knew about that. "Before i answer this question, why do you ask?" Replied Anbaru. Ralic had a good reason for asking he knew that if young Crimson here could learn to use his powers with a good teacher then he could protect himself better than what he did before. "I'm asking cause crimson here has this unique ability that he used when i first meet with him, and figured if i could find him a good teacher he could use his powers to help others." Responded Ralic trying not to wake up Crimson.

One week had passed after Ralic had asked Anbaru for her help. Crimson was back to full health and feeling better than he had ever felt before, thanking the nice doctor he was about to leave and Anbaru stops him. Crimson confused stays and is informed that he will be taken in by Anbaru to help him learn how to use his powers to his advantage. As the months pass Crimson and Anbaru take their training to a whole new level. From one month of just training to get his strength up to using his Elemental powers against one another.

About three months pass by during training they soon realized someone had been watching them and studying them. Needless to say they didn't know who it was Anbaru keeping her self well known but not of her magic she quickly hides herself from site so she's not seen after telling Crimson to "Take care of the spy i'll go find ralic." In a low tone so only Crimson could hear. Crimson nods. As soon as Anbaru was out of sight Crimson yells, "SHOW YOURSELF SPY OR ILL TORCH YOU!"

Getting ready to try out his new skills the shadowy person shows themself. The shadowy person say, "No need to threaten me i'm not here to harm you, i'm here with a message from your old friend Joseph. He sends his regards to you and your loved one. Unfortunately he has a problem of his own. His parents had just died a few days ago and almost destroyed the town he lived in."

Crimson not yet convinced he starts to ask questions, "How do you know of my old friend Joseph and how do you know me? there's only two people who know of us and how we meet. So either you're a spy or ur someone i know now tell me who you are NOW!" Demanded Crimson in a low yet loud angry voice.

The shadowy figure reveals themself. Crimson now shocked and not able to believe his tries to shake this feeling by saying, "Is this some kind of trick. You tell me his parents are dead and you show yourself as his father? What kind of tricky is this now tell me who you are?" Demanding even more now about to strike.

From the distance Ralic sees what's happening and feels like he's not going to make it so Ralic starts to yell for Crimson not to attack. Crimson looks back and sees Ralic and says, " This imposter is trying to tell me that my old friend is in trouble and his parents our dead but looks alot like his father!" Getting ready to attack Ralic makes it in time.

Stops Crimson from attacking and calming him down. "Crimson u need to clear your mind and think this is his father look carefully." Ralic pointing at the sword the man was holding. And the Shield that was slowly coming out of the shadows. Crimson now convinced he could not believe what he was seeing. A woman coming out of the shadows holding a Shield sets it down next to the man and the man setting down the sword next to the shield.

"We leave this to you our sword and our shield passed down from family member to family member sadly we can't give it to Joseph cause he's not ready to use them yet take them to him but use don't let him know that their sealed in till he can finally use his mother's and my powers we left him. And have him know we're sorry for not saying goodbye." The Spirit man said holding his wife next to him and slowly disappearing.

Crimson not knowing what to say yells " Wait what am i supposed to do now i haven't seen Joseph in years i don't know what to say to him when i see him how am i spouse to explain this?" The man replied as he slowly disappears," Just tell him what we said and things will be all right he will understand in due time.

The man and the woman disappears into nothingness. Ralic walks over and pick up the sword and shield and says," Lets go back for today we will find a way to get Joseph the message if you don't want to say it to him then we can send a solder..." Crimson interrupts Ralic," No i'll tell Joseph what happened but i can't be seen with the weapons send them but say nothing." Ralic shocked and agrees. Heading back to the town they encounter Anbaru standing in the path.

"Now that was a sight i never thought id see again. How long has it been since i've seen some one from the spirit world come through the void to make an appearance to someone they trust." Says Anbaru calmly. Crimson and Ralic both looked shocked that they found her there waiting for them. Knowing that she knew what was going on they explained what was said and Crimson told Anbaru what had happened many years ago and why he knew that they were coming.

After about 2 days Anbaru told Crimson that she will be finishing up his training and she will have to leave for some time. Not wanting to pry he thanks her again and say "Ok.". Crimson brings up the the subject to Anbaru about sending Joseph the items for him and wonder how they would do it. Anbaru suggested, "Why not send an errand boy to give him the stuff that was left with us?" Crimson and Ralic both look at each other and agree with her and find an errand boy to send the items to Joseph.

After about a month had passed Anbaru had left and not to long after that they heard a rumor about a boy nearly destroying a city out of anger."Could that be Joseph?" looking at Ralic. Ralic thinks for a moment and then responds, "I have heard about a young boy gain a sudden growth of power lately and the Guardians have been keeping an eye on him since his parents were part of the Guardians." Crimson knowing this now had made a choice to set out and find Joseph. "Please tell Anbaru that i thank her for all she has done and i will return one day." Said Crimson to Ralic.

As Crimson sets off on his journey he fights many things along the way and finally finds his way to the town that Joseph resides in. Walking into the city the Guardians stop Crimson and question him as to why he came to this city. "I came here to find the young man named Joseph!" Snapped Crimson angry cause he was just ambushed by a few wild monster just a mile away from the city. The guards look at the wolf in a shocking expression that the wolf was injured and can talk.

"The person you are looking for is not in the city today he is out on training with the masters. if you wish to see him please rest up at an inn and let our healers take care of your wounds." Suggested one of the guards. Crimson sighs and agrees with what they said and goes to the inn to rest up and wait till Joseph returns. The guards tell the inn a few days latter to let the wolf that's staying there that Joseph has returned and that he may visit him...

Crimson snaps to form his day-dream and replied, "I had heard about what happened to you parents and decided that it was time we get back together and find the girls like old times." Slightly smirking to what he had said at the end their. Joseph replys,"So i'm assuming u heard what had happened to Amanda then?" Crimson looked at Joseph with a confused look and shakes his head in disagreement. Joseph explains what had happened and said that they were going to find a way to get her back,as well as hearing what happens to Crimson love they decided to make it a dual effort in finding the ones that they cared about.

Finishing up to each other about one another's kidnappings they find out that the person who might have taken them were one in the same they now have a new mission to save Amanda and Luna.

Will they find them and save them or will they find them and fail in saving them who knows...


End file.
